WTF?
by black fox mist
Summary: Twin jinchuriki. Naruto's sister is sent tothe moon village. What happens when she comes home. Want a clue? Look at the title. Naruhina SakuLee later on
1. the beginning

**WTF????**

Twin jinchuriki. Naruto's sister is sent to the Moon Village. What happens when she comes home? Want more? Look at the title.

disclaimer: I do not own naruto. i make no money from this story. all original charcaters are mine or used with the authors permission.

Inside Konoha General Hospital:

Beep Beep Beep Beep

CRASH!!

Hokage-sama." said an exasperated medi-nin "Now we need another clock. Again. I understand the fact that you are worried about your wife and child but she will be fine. Tsunade-sama is taking care of her."

"I know. I'm just anxious."

"I understand that sir but would you please refrain from breaking things in the hospital."

"I apologize. I will get you another one."

"Minato-kun"

"Oba-chan"

**SLAP**

"OW! What the fuck was that for?"

"I've told you not to call me that!"

"Really Tsunade-chan. Like you actually expect me to listen. I thought you knew me better."

"Whatever Minato. You can go in now, and be quiet. You wake up those babies and I'll kill you."

"Wait what? _**BABIES**_???? I thought it was just one."

"Just go in." Tsunade said shaking her head. "baka."

"I heard that." Minato walked through the open door.

Inside the room:

"Kushina-hime. You awake?"

"Yeah but tired. Come here Minato."

Minato walks over and notices the bundle of blue cloth in her arms.

"A boy?" He asks.

whaaaaaa

Looking on the other side of the bed he notices an bundle of pink cloth in a crib.

"And a baby girl." Kushina adds.

Just then the door opened and an elderly gentleman enters the room.

"Where is my Grandchild?" He asks.

"Otou-san! You made it."

"Of course. You think so little of your father that he wouldn't be here? Now answer my question young lady."

"Both of your grandchildren are here and sleeping. So hush." Kushina almost yells.

"Both? You mean twins? That is amazing. I am so happy for you!"

"Well have you decided on names yet?" Uchan asked.

"Yes we are going to name the girl Gaia, and the boy Naruto."

"So.... Tree and Fish Paste. Nice...." said Uchan with a lift of his brow.

"NO! Not fish paste. Maelstrom, or whirlpool Daddy!" said Kushina.

"Ah okay that makes more sense. We are from Whirlpool country. So I think the family will be overjoyed."

**CRASH!!!!**

"Minato-sensei. The Gobi has appeared. It is attacking from the West." Kakashi said as he appeared in the doorway.

"WHAT!?!? First we have the Kyuubi coming from the East and now we have the Gobi coming from the West. Just fucking great."

"Kushina. I'm sorry but I have no choice."...........


	2. missions

**WTF????**

Twin jinchuriki. Naruto's sister is sent to the Moon Village. What happens when she comes home? Want more? Look at the title.

disclaimer: I do not own naruto. i make no money from this story. all original charcaters are mine or used with the authors permission.

Chapter 2

_**16 Years Later....**_

"WHAAAT!? What do you mean I have to go home? Why, don't you want me here anymore? I don't understand." Gaia said, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I'm sorry my dear, but with the Akatsuki attacking the jinchurikis and thier villages, I feel it would be safer for you and your brother if you were together." Replied the Luna-kage.

Gaia tossed her braid over her shoulder, her golden blonde locks shone in the noon sun. Her deep blue eyes blazed with a silver fire as she thought of having to leave her home. She had spent her life here and had just passed the Chunnin Exams, and even though she was a jinchuriki she had never been ostracized or treated unfairly like the others.

"Gaia. Are you listening to me? I said your team will accompany you to the village of Konoha-gakure. They are to protect you and stay with you until i arrive to attend the spring festival. Then they will return with me and you will stay there. You are to give this message to the Hokage", hands her an envelope, "But do not tell anyone of your relationship to anyone except your brother. Tell them only that you are his younger sister. Nothing else until you feel they are ready for this knowledge. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Gaia said as she snapped to attention. "But what about Miso? I won't leave her behind. I'm the only family she has now."

The Luna-kage looked out the window in deep contemplation. "On one hand, Miso is a member of this village and as the last of her clan she is needed here..."

"But..."

"However, as you said you are her only family. And as per her mother's wishes I won't part you. Miso will go with you to the Leaf Village. Now go pack up your family. You leave first thing in the morning. Dismissed!" And with a wave of his hand Gaia vanished.

_**Later that night...**_

'I don't want to go to Konoha. I don't know anyone there." miso pouted.

"I understand Miso, but we have our orders. We have to go to mommy's birth village and help protect it and your uncle from the Akatsuki. It's where I'm needed most, and I can't do it without you." Gaia said trying to soothe Miso's mind. "Besides just think, you can show off your jutsu. Cause no one ther has seen them yet. You can show off as much as you want with your uncle."

"OK"

"Good now finish packing. We leave at first light."

_**Meanwhile In Konoha....**_

"Lady Hokage! A messanger hawk just came in from the Hidden Moon Village marked important." said Shizune as she burst into Tsunade's office.

"Well then let me see it." replied Tsunade, and after reading it said "Call Kakashi's team, I have an assignment for them."

_**Ten minutes later...**_

" What's up Granny?" asked Naruto, his hands on his head.

"Naruto show some respect!" Sakura yelled as she raised her fist to flatten him for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "_Why can't he be serious._" She thought to herself.

"Enough! I have just received word from the Moon village that we have VIP's coming and they will need an escort for the last half of the trip."

"Why? What's so special about them? Can't the Moon ninja take care of getting them here?" inquired Naruto.

"Yes, they can, but the Luna-Kage felt that since one of the VIP's is a jinchuriki. They could use a hand."

"We forbid it!" Came a voice from the doorway. "Send it back to the Moon village. We don't need two of them here, that's why we sent her away in the first place." At the door was Danzo and the elders, they had been evesdropping on the breifing. "We forbid the Gobi from returning here." said Danzo with a sneer.

"Well thats to damn bad, she is on her way and she is staying." Tsunade replied. Her eyes shooting knives at Danzo and the elders daring them to say something else.

"Fine but the fate of the village is now on your head." chided Koharu and with that the elders left.

"Uh... Wait a minute... What the fuck do you mean another jinchuriki is on her way and why did they say they sent her away in the first place." Naruto asked his hands coming off his head.

"The Kyuubi was not the only one to attack that night long ago. The Gobi a five tailed wolf did as well. As a result two children were made jinchuriki that night. The fourth said to keep you together, but the elders chose to ignore his wishes and sent her away to the Moon village instead. Now with the Atkatsuki attacks on jinchuriki's the Luna-Kage feels it would be safer for her to return home. When she arrives I am assigning her to your team Kakashi. Understood!" She explained.

"Aye!" They all said coming to attention.

"Good, you are to meet her and her escorts in Rose Hip Falls."

"The resort?" asks Kakashi.

"Yes, the Luna-kage has a suite permanently reserved for himself or any shinobi in that area to spend the night. All expenses paid." said Tsunade a small smile touching her lips.

"Awesome! Lets go." Naruto replied wit a fist punching the air.

"Wait you should meet her at around 2000 hrs tomorrow. So get packed and go. Don't forget your swimsuits, the resort caters to alot of families so suits are required." Tsunade says as they leave her office.

_**At Rose Hip Falls, 1200 the next day...**_

"Well we're early. Lets go enjoy the spa and wait for the Leaf ninja." Suggested Serena as they walked into town.

"Oh yes, please mommy!" Miso begged grabbing Gaia's arm.

"Ok, ok! Did you remember your suit young lady?"

"Yes!" Miso reached into her bag and pulled out an orange suit with a picture of her favorite animal on the front.

_**En Route to Rose Hip Falls...**_

"Hold it everyone." Kakashi suddenly said as he glanced at the sky. Flying in lazy circles above them was a messanger hawk, and with a quick whistle from Kakashi the hawk decended. Kakashi took the note and read.

It said.

_**The Raven is Returning to Roost with Shark.**_

"Well sensei. What does it say?" Asks Naruto.

"Just keep going, it's nothing to worry about." He states as he shoves the note in his pocket.

...........................................................................................................

a/n this story takes place after the time skip in the manga.

cookies to reviewers. flamers will get burnt.


End file.
